


oh shit fuck

by mastxrwho1



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M, Raphael Santiago - Freeform, Saphael, Shadow Hunters, Simon Lewis - Freeform, confused, hasnt had blood ina few days, simon 'shit shit shit my bad oh god no' Lewis, the mortal instruments - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 11:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16891719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mastxrwho1/pseuds/mastxrwho1
Summary: It has been too long since his last drink, too long, and it’s not helping that Raphael is in the same room as a bloodthirsty newborn vampire.





	oh shit fuck

**Author's Note:**

> idek okay it was 12am

“So we’ve managed to find the source as to where Valentine may be hiding and –“ 'he won’t stop talking, I just need him to stop talking, for just a minute, one minute is all I ask.' It’s been three and a half days since Simons last feast, Simon wanted to show Raphael that he could find blood on his own, without anyone’s help. That includes not admitting it to Raph himself. 

“Underworld to Simon?” Raphael looks at him puzzled and tilts his head a little to the left in confusion. Simon jumps at the realization that he had, in fact, had his fangs out while he was zoned out, from all the bloodlust and - 'oh god am I sweating?' “I uh, yeah,” he retracts his fangs; “sorry, it’s just,” Raphael starts to notice that Simon is starting to sweat, twitch and now he is pulling at his collar. “Is it hot in here or?” Simon chuckles nervously.

Raphael thinks for a moment, 'that idiot hasn’t had anything to eat,' Raphael searches the room for any blood bags Simon could use just to keep him going until he finds a reliable source, but alas, all there is is Raphael’s famous wine bottles in his underground seller. He sighs, “Simon you could have just asked for a boost.” Raphael says in an annoyed tone, “why didn’t you ask for a top up? –“

“STOP!” without even thinking Simon gets all this anger and starts to panic, “just – just stop please, I – I just wanted to show you that I can be okay on my own,” Simon starts frantically using his hands as small movements for every word that he uses, “but it’s hard, it’s so hard.” 

Raphael sighs once more while closing his eyes and puts his hands on his face, “follow,” Raphael points to the stairs. As he starts to walk, Raph realizes that Simon has not yet moved from his spot. 

Simon is now starring at Raphael, and not in his usual way 'No stop, you have to control yourself,' Simon says to himself, as he starts to stare at Raphael, and starts to lose himself even more over how, delicious his neck would tas- 'nO stOP THINKING THAT.'  
Raphael notices this, the pupils dilating, Simon’s temper has gone up, and the sweating has stopped. However, the thing that Raphael found interesting was the breathing of his friend, it wasn’t as it was before, fast, it’s slow and calm. That is when Raph noticed Simon starts to retract his fangs.

Simon without thinking speeds right up close and personal to Raphael’s neck, and with not even a second of hesitation, Simon plunges his fangs right into Raphael’s neck. Raphael groans at the thrilling sensation. It has been three days practically with nothing in his system so Simon pushes harder and harder into his friend’s neck, to the point where Simon has pinned Raphael to the staircase wall.

 

Raphael mound loud and takes a small inhale as Simon pulls Raphael’s neck a little to the left for more room to suck. Raph wanted to push, but he just couldn’t. Raph could not figure out why was it because of the thrilling sensation? On the other hand, was it that he just wanted his friend to get as much energy that he needs to carry on with the mission that the shadow hunters had assigned them both to do.

With one last groan, Raph had had enough and pushed Simon to the other side of the staircase wall. With a small grunt from Simon. They are breathing fast, but at the same pace, and it was thrilling to hear the same beat of air leave both their mouths. 

Both the males stare at each other, one with small specks of blood trickling from their neck downwards into his sternum. While the other has small ounces of blood falling from his lips. Simon starts forming back to his normal self and realizes on what he has just performed onto his vampire friend, and instantly puts his hand on his lips shakily. “Oh, my god, I – Jesus Christ Raphael I am so, so sorry – I – just couldn’t control myself and I – I” Simon begins to stutter, and shake, his body is malfunctioning right in front of Raph.

Raphael gives out a quick throat clear and walks a step towards Simon and gently lays his hand on Simon’s neck while caressing the bottom of Simons jaw with his thumb. Simon sighs a heavy thankful sigh. “Thank you, I needed that.” 

“Which did you need? My blood or the caressing?” Raph gives off a small chuckle while continuing on the jaw with his thumb. Simon laughs at that. “Um, what do you normally use when your light headed?” Simon says, while giving off a small laughing sigh, Raph thinks for a moment and then starts to scratch the back of his neck, “come to think of it, I’m feeling a little light-headed myself. Come, I’ll give you some water and you can lay down on the couch for a little.” Simon nods a thank you at the gesture. “Just so you know, no more than ten minutes, after that we start on the organization with the clan to get together and to make a plan of attack.” 

Simon nods and follows Raphael up the stairs, “I am truly sorry though.”

Raphael chuckles, “not to worry, my blood is a delight to drink.”

Simon blushes at his friend’s sentence while giving off a small chuckle, as Raphael holds the stairway door open for Simon to go ahead in first. They both smile at each other. As Raphael starts to close the door behind him, he cannot for the immortal life of him, stop himself from looking down towards Simon’s ass as he walks towards the couch.

**Author's Note:**

> hope u guys liked it?????  
> it was my first random 12am write up soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo


End file.
